High
by TrustedBusted
Summary: A story about Goten and Trunks, who struggle through adult life. It takes place 15 years after the Majin Buu Saga. Goten goes to college and Trunks prepares himself to be the next leader of the capsul corperation. Although they don't see each other a lot, they are still best friends. At least that's what they think they are until a girl puts their friendship to the test. xx


**Chapter 1: Long Time No See**

The story takes place 15 years later after the majin-buu saga. Trunks (23) and Goten (22) are grown-ups. Goten is a student and wants to become a veterinary surgeon and Trunks prepares himself to be the next leader of the capsul corperation. Although they don't see each other a lot, they still have a strong bond. At least that's what they thought they have until a girl puts their friendship to the test.

 **Goten** _is finally a college-student. Honestly he has never thought about going to college. He wasn't the brightest kid in school but he was easy to inspire, especially when it comes down to animals. He always helped them, when they were hurt for some reasons and because of his careness, he decided to study, to became a veterinary surgeon. Of course he got a lot of help from his older brother Gohan and his mother, who forced him to learn more and more everyday. Since the world peace after defeating Majin-Buu, he lived a pretty normal life. He went through puberty, struggled at school, dated some girls and got new friends. Even if Trunks is still his best buddy, their ways sort of separated as they grow older..._

 _In that time_ **Trunks** _went to a private school, where he had to focus on many subjects to become the next leader of the capsule corporation. He always knew that his parents will bequeath him the company someday, that's why he went through though years with all the responsibility. His little sister bulla on the other hand was their little baby. She didn't go through the same tough education as her older brother. Their parents tried to give her more space by letting her go through a normal childhood without any pressure. Although Trunks childhood was pretty stressful, he never complained about it, trying to be the best son to his parents and the best big brother to his sister. He now works at the company and takes care of the financial situations in the industry; being one of the youngest successful business man in the world. That's one of the reasons, why his time is always limited._

xx

Trunks and Goten see each other once in a while. Mostly on family dinners and birthday party's. Although their lives are totally different, their kind of relationship has never changed. They still act like old times by teasing each other and making fun about anything.

"So you and college huh, sounds pretty weird to me.", Trunks acts cool, while drinking his coke.

"Yeah, give it up Trump, not everyone is born rich.", Goten responds teasingly.

"Oh that's a good one...", he admits. "Well, it has not been easy for me." Trunks pauses. „I started off in Brooklyn; my father gave me a small loan of a million dollars.", he quotes as he tries to act like Trump himself. Goten immediately starts laughing. It's those goofy moments that Goten misses the most. Even when they don't see each other a lot, their friendship has never changed.

Today his mother Chi-Chi celebrates her birthday, that's why she invited everyone to their house to have a little party. After a big dinner, everyone got up. Some went over to the garden to watch the sunset, some went to the kitchen to clean the dishes and some just sat on the couch to talk. Only Trunks and Goten were still sitting at the table. Trunks, who sat in front of Goten with his half unbuttoned white shirt, came directly from his work, while Goten had to help his mother with the preparation all day.

"So how is work going?", Goten wants to know.

"Not as good as it should be. Actually I cancelled an important meeting just to be here.", Trunks admits cheerlessly.

"Hold on." Goten makes a warning hand gesture. He then puts his nose high, while making a sniffing noise: "Do I smell guilt and regret in here?", he asks him sarcastically.

Trunks starts smirking: "No, it's just,..." He makes a little pause, before he waves his thoughts aside: "Never mind. Let's not talk about work. I'm more interested in your college life. I heard you made out with your teacher on your first day. I'm impressed."

"Ha, like you would know!", Goten responds energetically. Even though he knows, that Trunks just tries to distract him from telling what's going on, Goten decides to play along. "No seriously, everything is going just fine. I really like going there.", he continues. Trunks looks at him in disbelief. As he eyeballs him, Goten gets kind of nervous until a sigh escapes Trunks lips: "Okay, who is she?"

"What?"

"Come on, I'm not stupid. Nobody really enjoys going to university, unless there is a pretty good-looking reason for it, am I right?"

Gotens facade seems to crumble, as he couldn't stand Trunks forceful looks: "Okay, fine! Yes, there is a girl that I really like, but we are not official yet."

"There you go. What's her name?"

"Her name is Valese and we met on the university campus. Actually we went on our first date a couple days ago and as far as I can tell, she seems really nice; different than the girls that I've dated before."

"Well, well that sounds very good."

"It does. Actually it's too good to be true. I mean she's intelligent, funny AND beautiful."

"Yeah, that's the kind of girl, who is hard to find. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks!", Goten takes a sip of his water. "And what about you? Do you have someone that you are interested in?"

"Nope. Even if, I don't have the time for a girlfriend. I barely see my family, so there's no way I can manage a girlfriend right now." Trunks stares at his empty glass, when suddenly someone grabs his shoulders from behind, before leaning over to him: "I missed you big brother! I'm glad you could make it today.", Bulla says delightedly. His face softens, as she kisses his brother on the cheek.

There was something in his eyes and his looks that revealed a certain feeling. Goten knew him very well. He never talks about his feelings and when he accidentally does, he gets nervous and changes the subject. Goten is sure that his coolness, jokes and hard shell are just a frontage. He must have copied that from his father. Nevertheless Goten respected him even when Trunks can't show up to every family dinner or keep every promise that he has made. There was that strong bond between them, that no burden or no distance could tear them apart. Almost nothing …

xx 

#The first Chapter is a little short, but this will change in the upcoming chapters. Let me know what you think :) 


End file.
